


Post-Operative Care

by incognitajones



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Battle of Scarif, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/incognitajones
Summary: It can't be anything but a dream. If Cassian opens his eyes, tries to wake himself, it will disappear.





	Post-Operative Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> I like to think of this as pre-relationship, but it can certainly be read as platonic instead.

Cassian listens, but all he can hear are normal medbay sounds: soft mechanical whirring, hissing, rhythmic beeps. The white-bright light is harsh even through closed eyes. His brain feels muffled with cotton and the cloyingly sweet taste of bacta is in the back of his throat. All of that is perfectly familiar, expected, the same as dozens of times before. 

The warm, calloused fingers intertwined with his aren’t. At all.

It can't be anything but a dream. If he opens his eyes, tries to wake himself, it will disappear. He forces his heavy eyelids to lift and sees two dark heads beside his bed. Bodhi is slumped in a chair, chin on chest, clutching Cassian’s left hand, the one not immobilized by shunts and intravenous tubes. Jyn is sitting on the floor, asleep, her head resting next to his right leg. Her raspy open-mouthed breathing puffs warm against his fingers. 

Cassian’s hand twitches in surprise. Bodhi looks up, eyes dark with exhaustion widening, and smiles.

“You’re still here,” is all Cassian can think to say in his painfully cracked voice.

Jyn stirs, lifts her head, and blinks. “Yeah,” she says, as though he’s missed something obvious. “We’re staying. With you.”


End file.
